Beautiful Nightmare
by Misawa45
Summary: Alibaba finds a book that is familiar to him when he was doing a research for school project. The book glows as well as the gem he is wearing around his neck. He wakes up in a forest and finds a mansion that is oddly familiar to him. He realize that everything started for this mansion and that he should have never picked up at strange book that he remembers as a child.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Beautiful Nightmare**

 **Main Pairing : Alibaba x Judal, Other pairings as well.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Alibaba finds a book that is familiar to him when he was doing a research for school project. The book glows as well as the gem he is wearing around his neck. He wakes up in a forest and finds a mansion that is oddly familiar to him. He realize that everything started for this mansion and that he should have never picked up at strange book that he remembers as a child.**

* * *

 **Ch. 1**

* * *

It was day like none other and a certain high schooler was in his school library looking for a certain book. His friends and he had to do some project and so the boy thought he would do some research on the project before meeting up with everybody. After he had found the books that he was looking for his phone rang. The teenager walked out the library so he wouldn't disturb the other students there.

"Grandpa?" Alibaba was confused why his grandfather would call suddenly. He did mention he would be home later because he was going to stop at the school library.

"Can you please hurry home?" His grandfather didn't sound like his usual cheerful self.

"Okay." Alibaba hanged up the phone and hurry inside the library and got the books that he needed and checked it out.

Alibaba didn't live far from his home. When he got there he notice that the well near his house was shining with light. The boy was curious and he was sure his grandfather could wait. When went near the well he noticed that the dark-blue gem that he had around his neck started to glow.

"It never did this before." He looked inside the well and saw nothing was out of the ordinary. Suddenly the light disappeared and so did the light on the gem.

"I better hurry and see what grandfather wants." Alibaba hurried inside and saw his grandfather was sitting down with another presence that the blond didn't recognized.

"Let me introduce you to my grandson. This is Alibaba." Alibaba realize that he should sit down beside his grandfather. The man that his grandfather was speaking was young but not that young, he was probably around his 30s but something about the man freaked the blond out and made Alibaba nervous being near the man.

"I'm Sinbad but my friends call me Sin." The man smiled.

Alibaba didn't understand why the man was here and what this had to do with him. His grandfather seemed like it was something important but it really wasn't that.

"I wanted to meet you for some time now." Sin said.

"Huh?"

"I was right to find that you had the gem with you all this time."

"What are you talking about?"

Suddenly Alibaba heard what sounded like somebody falling on the floor and when he looked the blond saw his grandfather had fainted.

"Grandpa!" Alibaba didn't know what to do he was in a panic, the boy quickly dialed 911. When Alibaba looked when the man called Sinbad was sitting he was no longer there. The boy was surprised but he was more worried about his grandfather.

His grandfather was taken to the hospital and doctor said it was nothing serious which Alibaba was glad but he didn't understand why his grandfather suddenly fainted like that, his grandfather hadn't fainted like that for such a long time, maybe he was overworking himself for his old age.

Alibaba's thoughts went back to that man. He appeared and disappeared like nothing and it got the blond curious, who really was that guy. He talked as if he knew about the necklace that Alibaba always had on him.

After checking on his grandfather the blond went back home, he decided to do some more research on his project. He decided to go to the storage room since they had a lot of ancient stuff that could be useful. As he looked he found a strange book that he never saw before. It had a red cover and what looked at hole that shaped like his gem. Being curious that Alibaba was he took the gem and placed it on the book and it fit perfectly.

"Wow." Suddenly a bright light shined making the blond close his eyes since it was so bright and blinding.

* * *

When Alibaba opened his eyes he looked around his surrounding and found that he wasn't in the storage room anymore but outside which looked like a forest. He didn't understand how he was outside the first place but more importantly he didn't know how he got in a forest that he was unfamiliar with.

"Where am I?" Alibaba stood up and started walking around but where he was headed was something even he didn't know. The boy was scared and didn't know anything. The wind was picking up and it was getting cold, he was sure that he would freeze if he stayed outside any longer that's when he saw what looked like a mansion.

Suddenly it started raining and the wind was blowing harder than ever. Alibaba hurried to the mansion but it was farer then it looked. He was panting a lot from all the running in the cold weather.

"I should ask to stay there for the night." When he arrived at the mansion he was about to knock but the door opened which freaked the boy but that didn't stop him from going in since it was way better than staying outside.

For some odd reason the mansion felt familiar to the boy. It felt to Alibaba like he had been in this mansion before but that was impossible. The place was too quiet for his liking but when the blond called out there was no reply. The blond started exploring the place to see if anybody was around.

Alibaba opened a random of door of a room. When he did he saw a guy staring back at him. Alibaba couldn't look away from the guy, his eyes were red, ringed and he had black hair that looked at he had horns on his head but that wasn't the case and his hair was long enough to be braided and not to mention he didn't have a shirt on and he looked like he was painting something from the brush in his hand and a large blank sheet of paper but what caught Alibaba's eyes were those wings on his black.

" _Wings?"_ Alibaba realize what he was seeing. The black-haired guy then smirked at the blond.

Suddenly the blond shut the door thinking he was dreaming but realize he was rude since he enter a home that didn't belong to him and shut the door without thinking. Alibaba opened the door again but the guy wasn't there anymore but there he saw what looked like black feathers on the floor.

"That person looked familiar somehow." Alibaba didn't know what he was saying, of course he has never met such a guy before. He started going back to the entrance thinking he could find a phone to call his grandfather or somebody since he didn't know where the heck he was. That's when a book caught Alibaba's eyes.

The blond bent down and picked the book up and realize he had seen it before. Maybe when he was a child, he remember the cover, it had a picture of a mansion just like the one he was in right now and there were five silhouette as well.

Suddenly the blond's head started to spin and his vision was getting burry then the next time he knew his eyes were slowing closing and he was going to fall but when he thought he would feel pain he didn't. When Alibaba looked up again he saw that same guy staring down at him, the guy had caught him in time.

That's when Alibaba recall who this guy was. He remember he had met this guy a long time ago when he was just seven years old and he wasn't the only one he met and he was sure he had an similar encounter with the guy.

"Judal." Alibaba spoke before his eyes really gave out this time.

"So you remember me after all." Judal grinned.

The next thing that Alibaba knew was he felt like he was being carried in somebody's arm and he felt that warm feeling that he got when he was a child.

 _Alibaba was seven years old when his parents died and he was so sad that he ran all the way to some forest. He heard rumors about the forest but at the time the blond didn't think much of it. He was walking around for some time and then realize he was lost and it was getting dark and cold. He was sure his grandfather was probably worried about him._

 _Alibaba was shivering from the cold since he didn't have a jacket on him since it wasn't that bad out earlier but now it was late. That's when Alibaba saw a mansion and without thinking he hurried to the mansion._

" _Isn't anybody here?" He yelled. He knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. Alibaba was about to give up but then the door opened and a man appeared. He had long blond hair or was it white the little boy couldn't tell. His hair was long enough and was braided to the side. The man's light blue eyes stared at the Alibaba. Suddenly the man lifted the boy from the ground and into his arms._

" _Why is such a cute boy out in this cold weather?"_

" _My name is Alibaba."_

" _That's really cute name. I should tell you mine since you were so nice enough to say yours. My name is Yunan."_

" _Yunan." A voice made both Yunan and Alibaba turn around and saw a woman standing there, she looked really enchanting to Alibaba. She had bright blue eyes, long blonde hair with wavy with two braids on the back that reaches to her ankles._

" _Scheherazade, you're awake."_

" _I heard some noises so I was sure it was some human."_

" _It's just a little boy." Scheherazade stared at the little blond in Yunan's arms. She couldn't help but smile since the boy in his arms was so adorable. "This is Scheherazade."_

" _What is your name?" She asked._

" _Alibaba."_

" _You should get him a clean-up since he's soaking well and could caught a cold."_

" _I was on it." Yunan said._

 _So Yunan took Alibaba to the one of the bathrooms to Alibaba's room it was huge, it was more like a fountain then a bathing place._

" _So what were you doing out there alone?" Yunan asked._

" _I was wandering around and I didn't realize it had gotten late."_

 _ **BAM**_

" _Sorry but I have took care of something. There's some clothes there in the basket." With that said Yunan ran out the bathroom._

 _Alibaba got out of the water and dried himself with a towel and saw a fresh new white t-shirt but looking at it the blond could tell it was going to be big on him. Either way he didn't want to wear any dirty clothes so he wore it even if it kind of strange on him._

" _Maybe I should look for Zade." Yes Alibaba had made a name for Scheherazade since her name was pretty long and hard to remember._

 _As he walked along the hall he saw a red door, of course being a child Alibaba was curious and opened the door and there he saw a man that he couldn't take his eyes off of. It was the wings on his black that made the boy even more curious. The man saw Alibaba was looking and got up and walked to the small boy._

" _What is a human boy doing here?" Judal saw that Alibaba was wearing Yunan's shirt and thought that this was Yunan's doing. Judal picked the boy up in his arms. "You're light as a feather._

" _My name is Alibaba."_

" _Is that so?"_

" _What is your name mr?"_

" _My name is Judal and don't call me mr."_

 _Judal couldn't help and strange at the way Alibaba was dressed, the shirt was way too big on such a small child, that idiot Yunan didn't think it through his head as usual._

 _Judal needed to talk to Yunan anyway so they went looking for the old man which Judal calls Yunan. When they did find them he was with Two other boys, one had blue hair with long braid much like Yunan and Judal while the blond had long hair just like Scheherazade had, the blond looked exactly like him but Alibaba could tell it was a guy._

" _What are you guys gathering around like this?" Judal looked already annoyed._

" _These two were doing a fighting match again." Yunan sighed._

" _Who is that?" Aladdin and Titus said in union._

" _This little guy is named Alibaba and he got caught in the rain so will be staying the night."_

 _Yunan said that but Alibaba didn't stay the night. He stayed with these five people who looked at humans but Alibaba finds out that they aren't but are devils but to the little boy that Alibaba was he didn't care one bit._

 _One night Alibaba and Scheherazade were out the in forest looking for some nice flowers since it was a nice day and all, at that time they didn't know the danger that would appear. Alibaba was eleven years old at the time. Scheherazade enjoy having another person help her with picking up flowers unlike those four idiots who have other things they rather do._

 _The wind blow hard and Scheherazade felt an aura that she wasn't happy about._

" _Iets head back home." She told the blond._

" _Sure."_

 _As they were starting to leave a huge gust of wind appeared and a devil like Scheherazade appeared from the gust of wind._

" _What's this a human with a devil?" A man stood there with a smirk. He had black, reddish hair and burgundy eyes and the clothes was what caught Alibaba's eyes, everything was black and Alibaba started to get scared just looking at him._

" _Alvaro." Scheherazade mumbled."_

 _The man called Alvaro looked at the human that was with Scheherazade wondering why she was keeping a human that's when he saw something in the human and he understand everything._

" _We agreed that you leave us alone." The blonde said._

" _I never agreed to such things but since I'm here why not handing over that human boy to me." Alvaro pointed at Alibaba._

" _Stay behind me." Scheherazade assured Alibaba that she would protect him._

" _Like I would hand him over to the likes of you!" She yelled._

 _She attacked Alvaro before he could but he was way stronger than she was. She needed to protect this boy even if it meant dying. She used one of her powerful attacked when Alvaro came close but it passed through him and the blast she had shot came back and shot her. Scheherazade fell to the ground._

" _Zade!" Alibaba yelled, he tried to get her up by shaking her, tears were falling down his eyes._

" _You have to get away. I'm so glad I was able to protect you." Her hand went up to touch Alibaba's cheeks but fell down halfway and her eyes closed._

" _Shounen, come with me." Alvaro held out his hand but Alibaba shook his head._

 _Just then a blast came and hit Alvaro but he was able to dodge it before it hit him._

" _I didn't think you four would appear." He smirked._

" _How is she?" Aladdin asked as Yunan checked to see how Scheherazade was doing. Yunan shook his head since even if he tried his healing she wouldn't come back._

" _Scheherazade is not coming back." Alibaba spoke. This was the first time the blond said her full name after so long."_

" _Don't cry. She wouldn't want you to be crying." Titus did his best to comfort the boy but even he was sad since she was like a mother to him, even to the others as well._

" _I don't want to deal with you guys." Alvaro got tired and disappeared._

 _After that events Judal the guys didn't allow Alibaba to leave the mansion alone even though there were times that he tried to. The blond felt like he was in prison never ever to see the day of light again._

" _It's for your own good." Judal said._

" _Try to understand that this is a way to protect you." Yunan said._

" _I don't want you to end like Scheherazade." Titus said._

" _Were doing this to protect you." Aladdin said._

 _All of them changed and most of them was Judal._


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Beautiful Nightmare**

 **Main Pairing : Alibaba x Judal, Other pairings as well.**

* * *

 **ladyketpand - Thanks for the review.**

* * *

 **Summary**

* * *

 **Alibaba finds a book that is familiar to him when he was doing a research for school project. The book glows as well as the gem he is wearing around his neck. He wakes up in a forest and finds a mansion that is oddly familiar to him. He realize that everything started for this mansion and that he should have never picked up at strange book that he remembers as a child.**

* * *

 **Ch. 2**

* * *

Alibaba woke up in a familiar room that he hadn't been in for a long time. He forgotten when was the last time that he was here. He quickly got out of bed but when he did he felt dizzy. It looked like he wasn't as okay as he thought he was.

"I have get out of here." Alibaba walked to the door holding onto his the wall as he walked toward the door but when he turned the door knob the door opened and there he was the person that Alibaba didn't want to see. He wanted to leave soon as possible without being seen but it looked like that was impossible for him.

" _Why did I return here? How did I end up here right after looking through that one book?"_

"Are you planning on leaving us again?" Judal spoke. It didn't look like that the black-haired boy was going to move out the way because of Alibaba. Now that Alibaba thought about how did he manage to leave this place the first time when he was still a young.

"Why did you decided to leave us in the first place?" That answer was something even the blond himself didn't know. How did he manage to forget about Judal and everybody and this place that he loved as a child? He must have blocked it all out after he left since he didn't want to know about Scheherazade's death.

"Is Alibaba awoke?" Aladdin as well as the others appear. Like Judal they looked the same as ever, not aging one bit. They still looked the same as they did, of course since they aren't humans. Alibaba couldn't understand how he could forgot such a thing like that as well.

"You're not leaving us are you?" Titus said.

Alibaba didn't have a choice right now since he wasn't in the same world as where he lived with his grandfather. He wonder how his grandfather was doing since he was in the hospital, then again the old man always ends up in the hospital because of his back.

"Are you still feeling sick?" Yunan asked. Alibaba nodded his head.

"Are sure since you haven't said a word since you woke up?" Judal thought something was wrong with Alibaba.

"I just needed some rest." Alibaba manage to say.

"Since you will be living with us again. I want you to attend the high school with us."

"High school?"

" _Well it is normal for a teenagers my age to go to high school and I was attending one before I got myself here. Now I recall that these guys did go to school back then too. I think Yunan was a teacher._

Even if Alibaba didn't want to attend he really didn't have a choice.

* * *

"Here's your uniform." Yunan handed the blond a brand new uniform. It was like the uniform was made for him. Like the older man knew this would happen and prepared one in case. The uniform was a black blazer and white dress shirt with a blue tie and also black pants. When Alibaba saw the uniform he thought it was pretty nice.

After taking the uniform and cleaning up his room the blond decided to see where everybody was. Maybe he could somehow convince the others to let him out. The blond then smelled something nasty coming from the kitchen it was something he has never smelled before.

"What is that smell?"

"It's probably Titus making his nasty food again." Aladdin appeared behind Alibaba surprising the blond.

"I can hear every word you say." Titus wasn't impress one bit by Aladdin's comment.

"Well it's true."

"These are not nasty. They are good for your health."

"Can I try cooking?"

"You can cook." Aladdin said.

"Yea a bit."

So Alibaba started cooking. The two watched every move the blond made and for the first time Aladdin's didn't feel that nasty feeling like when Titus cooked. The color in the pot looked normal as well.

"What's this smell?" Judal appeared. He had followed the smell and this is how he ended up in the kitchen. Judal looked at the pot that Alibaba was stirring. "Is this porridge?"

"Yes."

"Why is different color than usual?"

"Because it's my own creation."

"It looks better than Titus but I think I will probably die from this."

"Just shut up and try it!" Alibaba took a spoonful of porridge and blow on it. "Open up and say ahh! Judal couldn't say no since it was Alibaba. He took the bite. "How is it?"

"It's good." Judal had a smile on his face.

"It's good isn't it?" Alibaba smiled and it made Judal happy from seeing the blond smile.

"I think that…this feels like we're Newlyweds."

"New-

"Have you two forgotten that we are here as well?" Titus said.

"You guys can flirt all you want but I like to have a bite as well." Aladdin said.

Yunan then came in and joined the group for dinner.

"Alibaba, have you always cooked for yourself?" Judal asked.

"Yeah!

"That's really cool."

"It's nothing, really."

"When my parents passed away and it was only my grandfather and I. I had to take care of him so I did everything I could do to help around the house."

"You're parents raised you well. I don't have parents, well not parents that I remember anyway."

"But you have family now."

Judal was surprised by Alibaba's words but he was right about that. He had Alibaba and the three other idiots with him. He wasn't alone anymore.

* * *

The next morning Alibaba woke up and realize he wasn't in his room. He looked around and saw he was in the living room not to mention Judal was sleeping with him. He arms were around him.

"What a delicious….

"What are you blabbering about?" Alibaba tried to push Judal away but it was hard.

"Thanks Alibaba." Judal's lips moved to Alibaba's right cheek which surprised the blond.

"You Idiot!" The shout could be heard loud and clear.

"Looks like they're awake." Yunan said while cooking breakfast with a smile while Titus and Aladdin reading the newspaper.

"Good morning." Alibaba said when he walked in the kitchen where everybody was.

"You should hurry up and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"We're going out to see the morning festival."

"Festival?"

The group went into town. There were many people. It was sight that Alibaba has never seen before. He wondered if these people were devils like Judal and the others. They walked around had something to eat and watched some stage play, suddenly a huge crowd came separating Alibaba from the rest.

"What should I do?" Alibaba was walking around, he didn't know where to go since he wasn't familiar with this town. That's when he stopped in front of a huge Sakura tree. When the blond stared up at it he felt a strange feeling.

" _What…?_ His heart was beating from just looking up at it. He didn't understand what it was. He felt sick and started to run off at the other direction.

Alibaba found a building to rest in.

"I found you, Alibaba!" Judal's head poke from the window. Alibaba saw that Judal was hanging from a large tree.

"Why are you there?" He asked.

"Why else? To look for my precious person. How did you enjoy the festival? I took you out since I thought that is what you wanted."

"Why?" Why are you keeping me lock up like some princess?" I'm not that kid anymore so I'm fine on my own." I'm going home!"

Alibaba started to walk away but stopped when he heard the sound of somebody falling down. The blond looked and saw Judal on the ground. Alibaba went through the window toward where Judal was.

"Judal? Are you all right? What happened?" Judal had his eyes closed.

"I'm so…sorry Judal!" The blond had tears coming down his eyes. "I realize I couldn't do anything at all. That time when Zade had protected me. I couldn't move at all and I couldn't protect her and that's why she ended up dying. It's all my fault."

"I'm pathetic."

"Don't speak nonsense. You have a strong influence on everybody." Judal grabbed Alibaba closer toward him.

"Stay with me, Alibaba." The next thing Alibaba knew Judal at pulled him into a kiss. The tears seemed to have stuck and Alibaba didn't know what to do. His hands wouldn't move away.

"What are you being so shy about?"

"It's because you k-kissed me."

"It shouldn't bother you since I recall you kissing me back then."

"Stupid! That was when I was a kid."

"There you two are." Yunan came running with Aladdin and Titus.

"It seem you two are busy." Yunan teased.

Alibaba got off from Judal as quickly as possible. The kiss was still on his mind. "Can we go home now?"

That night Alibaba couldn't fall asleep so he slept with Judal again in the living room. Somehow it seemed that the blond couldn't sleep alone. Maybe he was afraid to. He felt safe being with Judal, maybe because he has known Judal for a long time. He still remember the day he met him and his wings. As a child he was always curious about Judal and the art he drew. He would also protect him from danger.

Judal didn't want to leave Alibaba. He wanted to stay by the blond's side always so he could be there for him and protect him. He still regrets that day that he wasn't able to sense another devil aura in time to save Scherezade. He manage to save Alibaba in time but if he hadn't come who knows what could have happened to the boy. Judal still thinks of that day still today.

" _That day that you disappeared I should have gone looking for you right away."_ He knew that Alibaba was human and he belonged in the human world but he wasn't entire all human so he shouldn't have gone to live with humans. Yunan thought it was best for the boy that was until he sense something odd and somehow without doing anything Alibaba came back to them.

* * *

It was the day of Alibaba's first day of school. It was a huge school from the outside and also from the inside. Alibaba was walking through the halls, he came early since he wanted to have a look around. The others weren't morning people expect for Yunan so the blond came to school with Yunan.

" _Is this really a school?"_ There weren't many students in school since Alibaba came really early.

The school had everything, it had stores, restaurant, you name it. Somehow Alibaba was getting tired of looking around so he decided to check the library out a place he could relax. Once he stepped in the library his face was full of shock.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The library sure was quiet but too big and it also had a coffee shop. There were too many books and it looked like he was in a maze, the blond thought he might get lost in it. Either way he walked in he wanted find a place to relax before class started. As he turned a corner in the library he accidentally bump into somebody.

"Ouch."

"Are you okay?" A voice made the blond look up and saw man with pale skin with white hair and black eyes. Alibaba also noticed the freckles around his nose. From the way the guy was dressed the blond could tell this man was indeed a teacher.

"Are you a student perhaps?" He asked. "I heard a new student was joining us today."

"That's right." Alibaba said. "My name is Alibaba."

"It's nice to meet you Alibaba. My name I Jafar and I teach science class." He held his hand out and Alibaba took it and they shook hands.

"Jafar, are you in here!" A loud voice made the two look toward the door of the library.

"It's Sin." Jafar said.

" _Sin."_

The man called Sin that Jafar spoke off found the two. When Alibaba saw this man, he was sure this was the man that he had met with his grandfather.

"Who's this we have here?" He asked. From the looked of it the man didn't recognize Alibaba. Maybe it was a different man but the way he looked was the same.

"This is Alibaba the new student." Jafar said.

"You're related to Yunan. He was talking about how you would be joining us." He said.

"Yes, that's me." Alibaba said.

"I'm Sinbad." He said handing his hand to the young boy just like Jafar did.

"Alibaba!" Yunan came running into the room. He was glad when he spotted Alibaba but he wasn't alone. Yunan ran toward the boy and was glad nothing happened to him.

"Yunan."

"I'm glad I found you. I was worried when you disappeared."

"I'm inside so nothing bad would happen to me." He said.

"I see that you already met the two other teachers. Well class is starting so I will take you to your class." Yunan took hold of Alibaba's hand and pulled him toward the door. Sinbad and Jafar watched as the two left the library.

"He did that on purpose. Didn't he?" Sinbad said.

"Well can't blame him since he doesn't really like you that much. But since he doesn't like you he doesn't like us either." Jafar sighed.

"I didn't know that he even had a related besides those other three." Sinbad said.


End file.
